


Of Revolution And Love

by RandomBeth



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: But I only used a bit of chapter 1 for the actual assignment, First chapter is fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, I just really wanted to write more so, It's good I swear, M/M, Please forgive me if it isn't that good I haven't really written smut before, This was originally an English assignment, i love these two, second chapter is smut, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomBeth/pseuds/RandomBeth
Summary: Set just after Marius tells Les Amis de l'ABC that he saw a lovely girl he loves (Cosette). He goes for a walk and thinks. Gavroche is sweet. Enjolras finally makes a move.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so 1. I am new to the Les Mis fandom and I am utter trash for it I LOVE IT. 2. I tried pretty hard on this since I haven't really written for a while, sorry about that by the way. 3. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Many many thanks to my best friends Gina and Amalie for beta-reading chapter 1 for me! Love you guys

Marius wandered through the ancient forest, his mind wandering with him. He had a lot to think about, his friends’ voices ringing around in his head. Of course, Enjolras was correct, this was no time for romantics. Romance was a distraction, and with the revolution around the corner, distractions would be lethal and unnecessary. Yes indeed, Marius was exceedingly well aware of that fact. However he could not help but think about the fair maiden he saw earlier that very day. He did not know her name, but he was sure it was meant to be. Marius stopped in his tracks and shook his head. What on earth was he thinking? He must be mad to even contemplate such a thing!

He sighed and sat down on a fallen tree he spotted. Despite the forest being rather close to the centre of Paris, the deafening noises of daily life didn’t reach into it. The forest was quite small, but it was a lovely place if you were in need of a quick escape. Marius glanced up at the titbits of a rosy sky that were visible through cracks in the trees. “What is wrong with you Pontmercy?” he wondered out loud. “Never have you cared about romance, why should you now?” He sighed once more and rubbed his face. That was a lie. He had once cared for romance, when he first met Enjolras roughly a year ago. However, he soon realised that it was but a futile crush. Enjolras cared more about revolution than love, and the society they lived in was so strict, it would almost be a death sentence. So he gave up.

Marius closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He loved coming here, it calmed him. The smell of petrichor was in abundance since it had rained heavily the night before. It made the forest smell fresh and clear, a smell Marius loved, although he enjoyed the smell of Enjolras more. He knew that sounded ever so cliché, but it was true. Enjolras smelled of honeydew and cheap beer that they students could thankfully afford. He smelled like home and authority to Marius. He wondered what the young lady he no longer felt as infatuated about now as he did earlier smelt like. Probably something like lavender and citrus fruit. What did he know about women after all? Marius felt himself smile lazily and he chuckled to himself.

He opened his eyes, only to find a small, smiling face right in front of his own. He let out a rather unmanly screech and fell backwards into the still-damp leaves. He lay there, legs up on the tree trunk, half dazed. He heard someone laughing loudly and groaned in response. “Gavroche… What are you doing here?” he gasped, a smile slowly forming on his face as he sat up straight. Gavroche ran around the tree trunk and happily sat down next to Marius, smile still very much intact on his little face. “I was just wandering around a bit, monsieur! I was jus gonna walk through here and then go back ta town!” Gavroche answered merrily. Marius laughed lightly and ruffled the young boy’s hair. Gavroche was the youngest member of Les Amis de l’ABC and the light of the group.

The boy was only twelve, but he was already very clear on his views, just like the rest of his young friends. His parents had been very poor, his mother was unable to find work and his father was sent off to work in the meadows afar, they lived off of the scraps they could find. Sadly enough Gavroche’s mother had died recently and his father showed no signs of coming back home, adding to the boy’s poverty, so he was always happy to help the group if they had any need of a small body to get them things in places none of the others could fit in. And the cheek he had on him! He was always getting into trouble.

“What about you, Marius? What are you doing down ‘ere?” Gavroche asked. Marius smiled. “Nothing much. I just needed some fresh air, is all. Get away from all of the noise for a bit.” He said softly. Gavroche nodded in understanding. “Yeah, I gotcha. I run off ‘ere sometimes myself, I do. I like it out ‘ere. It’s…” he stopped, searching for the right word. Marius laughed softly. “Enchanting?” he offered. Gavroche’s face lit up like the sun. “Yeah! That’s a good un monsieur!” He said happily. Marius shook his head. Gavroche could be quite endearing at times. “So, this is where you are hiding.” Marius and Gavroche looked up swiftly in slight alarm, but they both relaxed once they saw who it was. “Enjolras. Didn’t know you were looking for us.” Marius teased.

Enjolras rolled his eyes fondly. “Whatever, Pontmercy. Gavroche, could I talk to this fils de bas alone for a minute?” Gavroche giggled at the rude term, nodded and ran off. “Excuse me? Who are you calling a fils de bas?” Marius huffed in indignation. Enjolras chuckled softly as he walked around to pull Marius up onto his feet. “I knew I could get a raise out of you. Didn’t know it would be that simple though.” He said as Marius brushed off some leaves that had clung onto his jacket and trousers. Marius just gave him a dirty look and tried, and failed, to conceal his grin. “Lichieres pautonnier…” Marius mumbled under his breath. Enjolras heard him anyway and laughed, smacking him softly on the back of his head. “Let’s walk back slowly. I have some things I wish to discuss with you.” Marius nodded for him to lead the way.

For a few minutes, Enjolras and Marius were walking in silence. It made Marius slightly nervous. “Uh, Enjolras? What was it you wanted to discuss with me?” he asked silently. Enjolras jumped slightly, as if he’d been stung. “Oh, what? Sorry, I was thinking.” He mumbled. Marius stopped in his tracks and frowned. “Marius? What are you doing?” Enjolras asked, turning to Marius and also stopping. Marius’ frown deepened. “You came here to talk to me, didn’t you? What is it then?” Enjolras chuckled. “Straight to the point today, I see?” he said softly, eyes drifting over Marius’ face. Marius squirmed under his gaze and cleared his throat nervously. “I suppose so, yes…” he answered, avoiding the other’s gaze with had now settled on his eyes.

Enjolras chuckled again. “Forgive me, I do not wish to make you feel uncomfortable.” He looked around and found a reasonably dry looking patch of grass amongst the trees. “Come, sit with me for a moment?” he asked, already walking over and making himself comfortable. Marius nodded once more, his frown still in place. This behaviour was quite unusual for the fierce leader of Les Amis de l’ABC and it was making him slightly tense. He sat down never the less, and looked up at Enjolras expectantly. The other man smiled softly at the jumpy behaviour of Marius and sighed. “Wipe that frown off your face, or I shall have to do it for you.” Marius’ eyes widened in embarrassment and he looked down quickly.

Enjolras reached over and put his thumb onto the frown that stretched onto Marius’ forehead and rubbed slightly against it. The sudden, unexpected move made Marius look up swiftly and let out a gasp of surprise. ‘How very endearing’, Enjolras thought to himself. Marius shifted again and gave him a questioning look. “Alright, well, the thing is Marius… Ha, I’m not sure how to say it… No, give me one second please.” Enjolras said quickly, as he saw Marius was ready to intervene. “Look, I’ll make this quick and simple. I don’t want you to seek out that girl you were talking so dreamily about earlier.” Marius face fell slightly.

  
He wasn’t sure what else he expected from Enjolras, certainly not a pat on the back. “Because I know for a fact there is someone else who is completely besotted about you.” Enjolras finished after a pause. Marius face warped into that of confusion. “Someone else? Besotted… with _me?_ " he exclaimed softly, not believing his ears. Enjolras shifted. “Yes. I know who.” Marius looked at him with a newfound sparkle in his eye. Curiosity took over. “Who? Or am I not allowed to know?” he said, his voice laced with excitement. But then his face fell again.

“But… Even if you do tell me… What if I don’t feel the same way about that person? Is it someone I know?” he rambled. Enjolras’ face reddened slightly and he coughed. “Marius, could you close your eyes for a second?” Marius looked up at him with a confused look, but complied anyway. Enjolras took a deep breath. This was his only chance. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against Marius’ lips.

  
Marius went rigid for a second and Enjolras was scared he’d completely misread everything over the past year, but Marius quickly recovered and started kissing him back. It started slowly at first, tentative, but soon enough Marius was climbing onto Enjolras’ lap and was kissing him passionately. Enjolras groaned into the kiss and bit Marius’ bottom lip, causing him to moan wantonly. Enjolras used that moment to lick into the other man’s mouth, exploring it the best he could. They finally parted the kiss because of the need to breathe.

They sat there on the forest floor, panting, smiles on their faces. Marius burst out into laughter and lay his head on Enjolras’ shoulder. The latter had a large grin on his face and let his fingers run through the soft locks of hair on Marius’ head. He leant down to place a soft kiss unto it and whispered. “Shall we take this to my place?” Marius let a smile take over his face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently working on chapter 2 and should have it up by the end of the week, maybe even earlier. It's just that Christmas holiday has just ended for me (I know I could have written then but I didn't feel it) so I will be busy revising for my GCSE's in about 12-11 weeks time. I have some projects lined up though, so I should be able to post some!
> 
> Edit: I won't have the second chapter up tonight, sorry! I went to see Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them at the cinema again yesterday and I had a bad day today so I didn't finish writing up the chapter yet. I'll try to get it up some time next week though, I promise!!


End file.
